Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of tile laying. Tile laying involves the placement and setting of tiles into a medium such as mortar. Generally, the tiles are systematically set and spaced in relation to each other.
The process of laying tiles has been practiced for many years. The process generally involves the taking of a tile, placing adhesive on its back and then setting the tile onto the surface. In setting the tile, a great amount of labor especially bending-over is involved. For each tile, a worker must place adhesive onto the tile. Then the worker must bend over and place the tile on the surface before the adhesive hardens. This bending over puts significant amounts of stress on a worker's knees.
In addition to the labor, the laying of tiles requires a substantial amount of skill. A properly laid tile is set equidistant from all of the surrounding tiles. In addition, a properly set tile is set at the same depth as surrounding tiles. Furthermore, due to the action of the adhesive, once a tile is initially set it is difficult to move. However, a worker who has practiced laying tile has the ability to apply the same amount of adhesive so that all of the tiles have an equal depth. Also, an experienced worker can lay a tile that is equidistant from the surrounding tiles without difficulty. Finally, if the tiles are not set properly, the aesthetic quality will not reach a commercially-acceptable standard.
Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The setting tiles involves the use of a trowel. Generally, the adhesive is applied to the back of the tile with a trowel. The trowel may have grooves in it to facilitate the proper thickness of adhesive on each tile. Once, the adhesive is placed onto the tile, the tile is put onto the surface. Each tile is placed so that it is at the same height as all of the surrounding tiles. The tiles are also placed with a gap between each of the surrounding tiles. For aesthetic reasons the size of the gap is the same in between every tile. Later the gap between tiles is filled with grout.
Several inventions have been made that improve the historical method of laying tiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,451 by Valente discloses an apparatus for laying tiles. The Valente apparatus includes a suction holding means to hold the tiles, a vibrating means to set the tiles, a bubble level to check the level of the tile, a spacer to provide that each tile be evenly spaced from the surround tiles. Unlike the invention claimed here, the Valente apparatus requires that the worker bend over when using the apparatus to lay tiles on the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,945 by Patterson discloses a Tile Setting Apparatus. The Patterson apparatus sets a plurality of tiles at one time. The Patterson apparatus holds the tiles by suction. In contrast to the invention claimed here the Patterson apparatus does not contain a means for spacing the tiles. In addition, the Patterson apparatus requires the user to bend over when laying tiles on the floor.
Dutch patent 90-030233/05 by Vhan discloses a Tile-tamping Tool. The Vhan tool is a tile holder with an elongated handle and a suction means at the other end for holding a tile. In contrast to the currently-disclosed invention the Vhan tool contains no means for setting a tile in a level position. In addition, the Vhan tool provides no means to ensure equidistant spacing compared to the surrounding tiles.